


Fragile

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Threads.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel was sitting facing Sam. He’d noticed a change in her mood and outlook on life. Usually she smiled even wry half-smiles to show some kind of contentment. They weren’t there. Instead she just frowned, fighting back the tears every time she tried to speak.

He wanted her to know that he was always going to be there for her. He couldn’t word his speech without it sounding patronising and condescending. Two things he very rarely was, yet he felt like everything he thought or spoke was both.

Sam pushed back her chair and stood up, walking quickly, but calmly out of the commissary. Daniel watched as she picked up speed on her way to the lift. He waited for a moment for the lift to return; he got in and pushed the button for the floor he wanted.

A few moments later he got off the lift and hovered along level 18, hesitating as he approached Sam’s lab. “Deep breaths and happy thoughts,” he muttered.

He swiped his card to open the door. Standing back as the large metal door slid back he cautiously looked around the semi-dark laboratory before deciding it was safe to enter. “Hello. Sam are you in here?” he asked, in a low voice.

“I’m in here,” Sam answered.

Daniel could see her boots and walked toward the far wall.

“I just want to be alone,” she admitted, wiping more tears away with the sleeve of her top

Daniel fished in his pocket, producing a tatty tissue. “Here, take this.”

“Thanks,” Sam sniffled.

Daniel sat on the floor next to Sam. “Want to talk about it? Or do you just want to sit here in silence?” he asked.

“Silence is fine.”

Sam was struggling to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face; she couldn’t wipe them away fast enough. Daniel moved closer to her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

“Thank you. This is what I need; I’m feeling a little bit fragile at the moment.”

Daniel removed an errant strand of hair from Sam’s face. “I know you are that why I came up to see you.”

Sam looked up at Daniel. “You’re the first person who has actually been in here since…”

“I am? Wow. I thought that maybe Jack or Teal’c might have been to see if you’re OK.”

“Nope, neither of them. To be honest I think they’ve been avoiding me because they either don’t know what to say or maybe they’re scared that I’ll scream at them if they say something.”

A wry smile crept across Daniel’s lips. “You can scream at me all you want. Whatever helps you to release everything you’re feeling and obviously bottling up.”

Sam chuckled. “I do bottle things up don’t I? Then some minor Goa’Uld gets it in the neck when we go off world.”

Daniel pulled Sam tighter into his embrace. “I’m not leaving here until you tell me that you’ve had enough of me or are bored of my cuddles.”

“I’ll never ever get bored of your cuddles. They’re the best.”


End file.
